European Patent Application No. 954 098 describes a recognition system which detects the proximity of a person as a function of a change in capacitance of a unit installed in the door handle. In addition, a switch is provided and may be operated by the user in the case of an unregistered change in capacitance in order to initiate a query procedure with an authorization arrangement to acquire access authorization.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a structurally simplified arrangement with which it is possible to achieve both locking and unlocking of the vehicle.